


In Summer Moonlight

by rinnwrites



Series: Star Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Five years after the events of Stars Can't Shine, Bucky and Tony reflect on how far they've come and where they're going.and:Bucky Barnes Bingo - U5: Penny for your thoughtsWinteriron Week 2019 - Day 4: "I want a baby."





	In Summer Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as mentioned, a follow-up fic to Stars Can't Shine (Without Darkness). That said, you can probably read it alone with the knowledge that Jamie is Steve and Peggy's daughter that Bucky has raised since she was orphaned around age 10.

“I’ll have her home by midnight, Sir. Uh..Sirs?” 

The teenage boy flushed, eyes widened comically as he looked up at Tony and Bucky. Bucky kept his face schooled into a serious (but only mildly threatening) expression while Tony turned his face into Bucky’s shoulder to bury a snort of amusement. 

“Eleven.” Bucky responded levelly, just barely getting the word out before Tony elbowed him in the ribs. 

“It’s prom! Midnight is just fine. You kids be careful, and have fun!”

Jamie’s cheeks glowed with embarrassment, but she was still smiling as her hand closed around her date’s bicep to gently tug him towards the car. She turned back at the last second to press a quick kiss to Tony's cheek, then Bucky's, and murmur a quick “thanks,” before turning her lovestruck smile back on her date. 

Her long hair was twisted up into an intricate braid, a handful of glitzy pins holding it in place and complementing the simplicity of her crimson gown. She looked like a princess, or so Bucky had told her when she’d emerged from her bedroom earlier. He might have been a little choked up about it. Just a little. 

Now his little princess was headed down the front walk, arm in arm with a boy she seemed to really care for, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Bucky and Tony watched as the kids got in the car and drove off, before settling down close together on the front porch swing.

The night was clear and warm and the first fireflies of the season danced around the yard in the late spring humidity. 

Bucky hugged his husband close to his chest and used his feet on the ground to rock them gently back and forth, gazing off in the direction where tail lights had just disappeared moments ago. 

“She’ll be fine. Harley’s a good kid, and we trust Jamie to make smart choices.”

Bucky just nodded once and responded with a “hmm” and a kiss to the side of Tony’s neck.

It was nearly five years since they’d been married, and three since their little family had moved out of Bucky’s apartment and into this house in the suburbs. 

Things had stayed largely the same, other than Jamie. She was still the same feisty kid Bucky had always known, but she was growing wiser, and more even-tempered every day. Bucky had a village to thank for that. Everyone that had stood by his side from the day he got custody of Jamie and the ones he’d met along the way - Tony, Sam, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, the guys at the VA...They’d made him feel like he could really do this, be a father...and lately, well, he’d been thinking-

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony’s voice rumbled through his chest as the man looked up from where he was absently playing with Bucky’s prosthetic fingers. 

“I’m thinking about raising Jamie, and about being a father.”

The look Tony gave him in return was soft, “You say those like they’re two different things.”

Bucky shrugged, “They are and they aren’t, I guess. I love Jamie like she’s my own, but Steve will always be her dad.”

Tony kissed the smooth metal of his hand, “That makes sense. Good thing the kid’s got plenty of love to go around.”

The touch sent a shiver up Bucky’s spine, the ghost sensations in his prosthetic were new, a state of the art upgrade that Tony had taken to testing out at any opportunity. It felt strange, the sensory input never quite natural, but there was something warming about feeling Tony’s lips on him, even through a machine. 

“She sure does.” He responded after a minute, then turned a little so he could look at Tony’s face. “And I think we do, too.” he added softly. “We talked about it before...said maybe one day...I was thinkin’...maybe we’re ready?”

The immediate light in Tony’s eyes was all the reassurance Bucky needed when he was asked, “What exactly are you saying here?”

He cupped Tony’s face and smiled, “I want a baby.”


End file.
